


A Friend in Need

by ShiTiger



Series: Jackspeed Fics [1]
Category: Final Space (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Jackspeed, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-28 10:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14447451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiTiger/pseuds/ShiTiger
Summary: John changed after his wife’s death.  There was a hole in his heart that longed to be filled.  A desire to be with someone who loved him… someone who would love his son as much as he did.  Little did he know that that special someone was right under his nose the entire time.  Jackspeed.  John Goodspeed x Jack (The Lord Commander, but not in this AU fic)





	1. Right Under Your Nose

“Damn, you humans are heavy!” Jaxxtrixxriiandraneek, also known as ‘Jack,’ struggled beneath the weight of his stupidly-drunk captain.  His old friend hadn’t been the same since the death of his wife several years before. The minute he wasn’t on a mission, or at home with his son, he could be found in some seedy bar, attempting to mate with a woman of his species.

“Jack!  Why don’t women like me?” John Goodspeed suddenly wailed, burying his face into the pilot’s shoulder. 

Jack rolled his eyes skyward, but only patted his friend’s sturdy back, and replied, “Women do like you.  You’re always coming back to the ship smelling like perfume.  And that one time you actually brought one back with you… ugh!  I still can’t get the sight of her nude, human body out of my mind.”

“Yeah, she was sexy, wasn’t she?” John sighed.  The smaller man only rolled his eyes again. “But I mean, why can’t I just FIND a woman that wants to stick around.  The moment they find out I have a son – A BEAUTIFUL BOY – they leave!”

“John,” Jack sighed, “There are many people looking for a monogamous relationship.  You just keep hooking up with people who aren’t.  Maybe if you didn’t always go looking for your mates in decrepit bars, you’d meet someone nice.  Try a book shop, or a library, or a coffee shop.”

“But… **you** like all those places,” the human suddenly commented, attempting to push himself up.  He wobbled on unsteady legs, only to feel his co-pilot’s hands attempting to steady him.

“Yes, I do,” the little alien agreed, pushing his captain toward the ship.

John clutched his aching head, but stumbled along.  “Are… are you ever gonna settle down, bud?” To his surprise, his green-skinned friend blushed at his question.  Wait… Had he always been curious about his co-pilot’s love life?  Come to think of it, he couldn’t remember Jack ever sharing his personal interests. 

“Sure, I mean, maybe someday,” Jack admitted.

“Any lucky ladies on your list?” John teased, before nearly tripping over his own feet as he stepped onto the ramp.  His little friend steadied him again, his petite hands pressed firmly against John’s lower back. 

“I’m… not really into girls.  But if I met the right guy, and everything worked out… well, I think I’d be quite happy to settle down.  Maybe adopt a kid or two.”

John blinked down at his co-pilot.  Was Jack smiling wistfully?  That was a cute expression on him. Wait, had John ever thought that his friend was cute before?  Was it the alcohol?  Ugh, his head huuuuurt!

“You, uh, want to settle down and have kids?” John repeated.

“Yeah, with the right person… Watch Your Step, John!”

The captain looked up moments too late, and crashed into one of their helper robots.  The pair fell to the ground in a heap.

“Honestly,” Jack sighed, burying his face in his hand as he shook his head. Straightening his shoulders, he attempted to pull his taller friend to his feet.  “We need to get you to bed.  We have a mission in the morning.  I’ve told you time and time again not to go drinking the night before a mission.”

“Are you sure you’re not a girl?  You’re always nagging me like one,” John grumbled, allowing himself to be led to his suite.

“Don’t be sexist.  Guys can nag, too.  And you need someone to nag you, John Goodspeed.  Until the right woman comes along, I guess that someone is me,” Jack grumbled back, pressing the button to open his captain’s door.

“Ah, sweet relief!” John sighed, flopping inelegantly onto his unmade bed. 

“Don’t you want to change out of your day clothes?” Jack asked, eyeing his friend up and down.

“Are you hitting on me, little buddy?” John suddenly found himself asking, glancing hazily over his shoulder. Sure enough, the little green alien was blushing again.

“What are you even talking about?  Honestly, I am done with you tonight.  Get some sleep.” Jack strode forward, reaching for the blankets at the bottom of the bunk. “And if you aren’t going to change, at least get under the cov…”

Whether it was a twist of fate, or the alcohol clouding his brain functions, John suddenly didn’t care.  All he knew was that he wanted to find out what his co-pilot’s lips tasted like. 

Soft, and warm, and he tasted of fruit – made sense, given that Jack was always drinking those _healthy_ smoothies of his.  Not a single hint of cigarette smoke or lipstick.  Suddenly, his tongue ran over something sharp, and he pulled away with a hiss.

“JOHN!  What in the galaxy are you doing?” Jack demanded, his entire head bright pink in embarrassment. There was a tiny drop of red blood on his lips.  John’s blood.  His little alien friend had some sharp teeth.

“I’m tired of being alone, Jack,” the captain suddenly admitted, his eyes tearing up – but like, in a manly way.  Under his saddened gaze, his co-pilot’s skin slowly returned to its usual shade of green. 

“John, my friend,” Jack said, shaking his elongated head.  “You are drunker than an earth feline.”

“A skunk,” John corrected, his brain suddenly picturing tiny black and white skunks dancing around the room.  Hah!  One of them was nuzzling Jack’s leg.

“John!”

The captain snapped back into reality.  “What?”

“My point, John, is that you’re inebriated. And even if you weren’t, I know for a fact you like _women_!  I’ve never once seen you hit on a man, human or otherwise,” the little alien commented, his face the picture of annoyance.

“I want… to find someone again.  Someone special.  Someone who will be mine, and mine alone. Who will love my son as their own.  Is that too much to ask, Jack?” John stated, only slurring his words once.

Jack’s facial features relaxed.  “Don’t be in such a rush.  You’ll find someone.  From what you’ve told me, your boy is wonderful.  And you’re a great dad.  You just need time.” 

“Wanna… have a sleepover?” the captain asked, childishly.  He didn’t want the other man to leave.  He couldn’t bear the thought of being alone tonight.

“Fine!” Jack sighed, rolling his golden eyes up to the ceiling.  “I’ll sleep here tonight. But _just_ sleep.  Keep your clothes on.”

“URP!”

“Nevermind,” Jack groaned, eyeing the mess on the floor.  “I’ll have one of the robots clean that up.  I’m going to get changed, and I’m expecting you to be changed, too, by the time I get back.”

* * *

John was NOT properly clothed, Jack noted with annoyance.  His muscled chest was on full display as he lay on his back, snoring.  At least the human was wearing a pair a boxers.  Maybe Jack should just go back to his rooms.

“Are you leavin’ me?  You said you’d stay,” John said, snapping into awareness.  His eyes focused as best they could on the long purple nightshirt his co-pilot was wearing.  And were those fuzzy slippers?  Too freakin’ adorable.

“No, I promised to stay,” Jack sighed, making his way toward the bed.  At long as his friend didn’t try to kiss him again, they’d both get through this night without incident.  Not that the kiss wasn’t nice, but it certainly made Jack realize that it had been a LONG time since his last date. 

“Come on up, little buddy,” John insisted, attempting to drag his friend into bed with him. He only succeeded in pulling the little alien on top of him.  “You are tiny, my friend.  It’s cute,” John admitted, unconsciously wrapping his arms around the smaller man.

“John, I said we were just going to sleep… and you’re snoring again.  Figures.  You are going to be hung over in the morning,” Jack grumbled, unable to free himself from the human’s muscular hold.  Why were humans so damn big, anyway?  John was easily twice his size.  For a brief instant, Jack wondered if his human was big in other areas.

“No, nonono,” Jack whispered to himself.  It didn’t matter if he was locked in the captain’s clingy embrace, or if John had tried to play mouth games with him.  His friend and colleague was attracted to females.  And he was both drunk and lonely.  That was, clearly, the only reason he’d every consider sharing pleasure with Jack.  And Jack refused to have his feelings toyed with.   

Granted, if he fantasized about this evening at a later time, well, that was no one’s business but his own. Satisfied with his reasoning, Jack let his eyes slip closed. The human’s chest actually smells rather nice, the alien thought to himself as he fell asleep to the calming sound of his friend’s beating heart.

* * *

John grumbled under his breath, and pulled the body in his arms closer.  Wait, had he brought a woman back to the ship last night?  One of his hands traced up her smooth back, while the other caressed her unusually large and bald head.  Forcing his eyes open, he found himself looking down at the sleeping face of his co-pilot.  

Oh… OH!  Small details from the night before started to come back to him.  His dear friend bringing him back to the ship, talking to him about love and children, and the kiss… He’d kissed his best alien friend! 

Without realizing it, the human’s hands had started to trail up and down his co-pilot’s back, even cresting over his small buttocks.  The green-skinned alien in his arms began to make the cutest _‘churrrring’_ sound.

Wait, wasn’t he wearing something last night?  John glanced down again, and then rushed to pull his friend’s nightshirt back down.  At some point in time during the night, the long purple fabric had clearly been pushed up to his chest, leaving him rather unclothed from the waist down. 

 _He goes commando at night.  That’s interesting.  Wait! Don’t be a creep, John Goodspeed.  This is your friend!  He trusts you not to take advantage of him._   Not that John had ever considered being with another guy before.  Well, other than that one time in high school… but everyone has at least one homosexual thought in their life! 

Still, hearing his friend talk of wanting to meet someone, settle down, and eventually raise a family… well, it made his heart ache for that feeling again.  True, his co-pilot was a petite creature, and definitely not human, but he had always had John’s back through thick and thin.  He was one of the best pilots in the Infinity Guard. And it didn’t hurt that his eyes were a fascinating golden hue, or that his blushes were absolutely adorable. 

Perhaps, perhaps there could be more.  Would it be so wrong to try to pursue a relationship with someone he respected and already cared for?  Would it be breaking the **bro code**? 

Jack suddenly mumbled something, his face nuzzling into John’s bare chest.  Awwww!  No, have to get up.  Get up, have a shower, make some food… let Jack sleep in a bit longer.  Poor guy was always having to bail John out of trouble. 

The captain slipped out of the bed, pausing to drape the sheets back over his friend’s small form. “Sleep well, Jack.”

* * *

Jack stretched leisurely as he sat up, noting the white covers pooled in his lap.  Glancing around the room, he was suddenly aware of the fact that he was still in the captain’s bed. John was nowhere to be seen.  With a sigh, the little alien slid off the bed, a bit annoyed that it was so high off the ground.

Pressing the handpad, Jack let himself out of the room and began his trek back to his own suite.  “C.A.S., what time is it?” the pilot asked, his gaze fixed on the end of the hallway as a computerized voice answered.

“It is 10am, Earth time, Jack.”

“I slept through my alarm.  C.A.S., why did you not alert me at 8am, when I am set to wake up?” the little alien asked, looking up to glare at the ceiling in mild annoyance.

“The captain told me to let you rest.  He is currently having breakfast in the commissary if you wish to join him.”

“In a moment.  I need to change into something more appropriate,” Jack insisted, turning the corner. 

“JACK!  Good to see you up and at'em.  We have a busy day, so make sure you help yourself to some pancakes!”  John was suddenly right in front of him, beaming down at the pilot with a gleaming smile.

Jack felt his heart skip a beat, and he wasn’t sure if it was entirely from the shock of John appearing before him.  Damn, he really needed to take a break once this mission was over.  Perhaps take a trip back to his home planet.  John wouldn’t complain, as it would give him time to spend with his kid.

“Jack?”

The little alien felt a shiver jolt up his spine as he realized his thoughts had drifted off.  So unprofessional.  “Sorry.  I need to change first, then I’ll meet you in the commissary.”

“Sounds good.  See you soon, old friend.”

* * *

The day passed like any other.  John seemed to have forgotten their discussion the night before, but hadn’t questioned why Jack had been in his bed when he woke up.  Or maybe he was trying to forget about it.  Either way, it seemed things were back to normal. Or at least, that was what he thought. 

“John!  We don’t even know if we’re compatible in an intimate way,” Jack yelped, moments after the human had picked him up and started walking back to the captain’s suite.

“Don’t you want to find out?” John flirted back, running a hand over his pilot’s bottom.

Jack felt his entire head heat up, and proceeded to bury his face in his gloved hands. “I… I don’t want this to jeopardize our partnership… or our friendship,” the little alien suddenly stated, causing the captain to pause.

“Jack, I promise I won’t think any less of you tomorrow morning.  Can’t we just try it out for tonight, and see what happens?  If it doesn’t work out, we’ll never speak of it again,” the human insisted. 

“Damn it, why are you so charming!” Jack grumbled, looking away.  “Stupid human.”

“That’s my cute little co-pilot,” John laughed, cuddling his friend close.  The door slid shut behind them.

* * *

One night turned into many, and even if John still flirted with every woman he met, he never slept around.  Now all that was left to do was to introduce his old friend, and new life companion, to his son. 


	2. Welcome to the Family

“Hey, buddy.  I want you to meet someone,” John said, wrapping an arm around his five-year-old son’s shoulders.  “This is Jack.  He’s my good friend and co-pilot, and… well, he’s going to be living with us from now on,” John explained, running his other hand through his hair sheepishly. 

The green-skinned alien in the doorway stepped closer, a gentle smile on his face as he gazed from John to Gary. “Hello, the Gary.  Your father has told me a lot about you.”

“You’re my size!  Are you a child, like me?” the little boy suddenly asked, racing around his new housemate.

Jack laughed pleasantly at the child’s enthusiasm. John, on the other hand, groaned. “Gary, that’s not very nice…”

“It’s alright, John.  To answer your question, Gary, no, I am not a child.  My species is just a great deal shorter than yours,” the little alien insisted patiently.

“I thought an alien would have a weirder name.  Jack is soooo normal,” Gary suddenly stated, rolling his eyes.

“Gary,” John warned, narrowing his eyes at his son.

Meanwhile, Jake couldn’t keep the smile off his face.  The child was utterly adorable.  “Actually, Gary, I’m going to let you in on a little secret.  My Greytrexian name is actually _Jaxxtrixxriiandraneek,_ but most other species find it hard to pronounce, so I just go by ‘Jack,’” the little alien explained.

“Really?  All this time and I didn’t even know your real name,” John realized with a start.

“Don’t worry about it.  What is the human expression?  Ah yes, water under the bridge,” the alien insisted.

“Gary, we’re going to bring Jack’s luggage in from the car.  He’s, uh, going to be bunking in my room,” John announced, smiling nervously.

Gary took a moment to think this over, before blurting out, “So, you’re like… BEST FRIENDS!  That’s so cool.  I want a best friend like you someday!”

John and Jack could only chuckle at the innocent statement. “Sure, kiddo.  I hope you find someone special someday,” Jack said, ruffling the boy’s blond hair.

* * *

**_(several years later)_ **

“Jack… can I talk to you?” Gary asked, pausing in the doorway to his father’s study.  Granted, John didn’t use it half as much as Jack did.  Jack just seemed to have a rather voracious love of literature, so there were more books in this one little room now than Gary had seen outside of a library.

“Of course, Gary,” the Greytrexian answered, setting his novel aside.

“Are you and dad, like, boyfriends?” the eight year old asked curiously.  Jack’s cheeks went a little pink at the question.

“Yes, I suppose we are,” the pilot answered. 

There was a long silence before Gary announced, “Are you going to get married?”

“Oh, well, we never really talked about it.  To be honest, your species is still a little weird about the whole _same gender couple_ idea,” Jack admitted with a regretful sigh.

“I’d like it if you got married. Then you could be my dad, too,” Gary said, trotting across the room to wrap his arms around the little alien’s shoulders.

“Well, thank you, Gary.  You can still think of me as your other father, even if your dad and I don’t get married.  If you want, that is,” Jack chuckled, returning the hug. Once the boy pulled away, Jack was quick to suggest that they get started on dinner.

* * *

“Awww, how are my two favorite guys today?” John asked, hanging up his coat as he came in the door.

“You and Jack should get married!” Gary yelled the moment he saw him.

Oh my gosh.  Jack buried his face into his hands and breathed in a long breath.  Peeking through his fingers, he waited to see what his lover’s reaction would be.

“That’s a great idea, son.  Want to be my best man?” John replied with a laugh, ruffling his son’s hair.

“Uh huh!  Is Jack going to wear a dress?” the boy asked curiously.

“The traditional male Greytrexian wedding garb is actually a long robe,” Jack supplied, his cheeks feeling warm at the thought.

“So, yes, he’s going to be wearing a dress,” John said.  “Why don’t you go get washed up for dinner, son.”

The two adults faced one another as the boy ran out of the room. “Kids, they’re so full of ideas,” Jack finally commented, trying unsuccessfully to hide his nervousness at the topic of the conversation.

“Why don’t we do it?” the captain announced, striding over the couch where Jack was sitting.

“You want to get married?” Jack heard his voice squeak at the end of his words, but his attention was fixed on his tall, human lover.

“I always meant to ask you properly.  You know, with a ring and everything,” John admitted, getting down on one knee.  “We’ve been living together for 3 years now.  We’re not getting any younger.”

“We don’t have to get married.  Think about your reputation.  And what about our jobs?  What if they separated us?” Jack commented, looking away.

“Hey now.” John reached out a hand and caught his lover’s chin, pulling the Greytrexian’s face back toward him. “We’ll cross that bridge when we come to it - Together.  Now…” and at this, the captain pressed a gentle kiss to the back of his lover’s hand.  “Will you marry me?”

The little pilot was so overcome with emotion that he leapt off the couch and into his lover’s arms.  “Yes, yes, yes!”

* * *

It was a lovely spring ceremony.  Close friends and family only.  John wore a black tux, and Jack stood next to him at the altar in a traditional Greytrexian robe. A purple robe.  Jack’s favorite color.

Little Gary wore the cutest white suit, and had chosen to bear the rings – and throw flower petals down the aisle as the flower boy/ring bearer. 

It was a beautiful wedding, and when all was said and done, their family was better for it.  Now everyone knew, not just a select few.  And, to Jack’s surprise, the majority of the Galactic Federation supported them wholeheartedly.  Oh sure, there were a few grumblers and naysayers, but the new couple couldn’t be bothered with them.  John and Jack and little Gary were now one big happy family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m going to end it here. It’s a good start to their relationship. There are so many ways it could go, some of which I plan to write. Next up, “Evil Parents of DOOM!”

**Author's Note:**

> Nope, I will not be writing an intimate scene. Cuddling maybe, but mostly I’m just enjoying the adorableness of these two characters falling hopelessly in love with each other. And raising a son together. A son that will eventually marry a handsome cat man. 
> 
> So many ideas for the Jackspeed pairing, so little time. I already have "Evil Parents of Doom!" in the works, along with a few other ideas.


End file.
